robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:O Raz3r O
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:The R A Z 3R page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 17:07, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you, I'm really looking forward to editing and working with you too! Can't wait to watch the 2016 series! ::The R A Z 3R (talk) 16:13, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Bigger Brother Out of curiosity why do you think Bigger Brother is the worst robot? Nothing wrong with that opinion but I am curious.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:44, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi Diotoir. I honestly can understand why people like Bigger Brother; it was a powerful robot with a great driver that fought in one of the best battles of all time against Hypno-Disc. However, while I respect this, I found the Bigger Brother kids to be fairly annoying. Even when I was watching Robot Wars when I was their age, I wasn't a big fan. Also, the defeat they inflicted on Hypno-Disc felt devastating when I watched it, as it ruined a dream fight between Razer and Hypno-Disc (I was very satisfied by Terrorhurtz's destruction of them in the Sixth Wars as a result). Like I said, I can understand why others like them, but they just were not the robot for me at all. The R A Z 3R 10:02, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :::The one that confuses me the most is Crushtacean - what the heck did they do wrong? I'm also very sad to see a second user hating on Shredder. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:40, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::The frustrating thing about Crushtacean was that, to me, it never fought as well as I expected it to. Its grip was fairly poor during most of the fights; it won most of its fights due to pushing power rather than its weaponry. I really wanted to like them, but in doing so made me dislike them even more for every failure. Sorry about Shredder, I just thought their weapons were even more ineffective than Crushtacean's. I credit them for their resilience, but to me it was an uninspiring robot. The R A Z 3R 14:51, April 25, 2016 Hang on Wait, you're another Oxfordshire resident whose favourite robot is Dantomkia! Are you a second account of mine or something xD Jimlaad43(talk) 20:17, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::It must be destiny! When I saw your profile I was thinking the same! XD The R A Z 3R (talk) 20:29, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Which part of Oxfordshire if you're willing to divulge? Jimlaad43(talk) 20:35, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::A village called Chalgrove, how about you?The R A Z 3R (talk) 20:54, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah I've been to Chalgrove a few times, I live on the outskirts of Oxford itself. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:03, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Image Uploads Thanks for all the new images you've posted so far, they've all been useful shots that should really have existed earlier. I will say this though, if you're looking to boost your edit count, post these images in as many places as possible. For example, you added the Hypno-Disc OOTA to the Dantomkia article, but it could have also gone on the Challenge Belt article. Additionally, if you plan to snap any images from the second half of Series 7, make sure to download the episodes in the highest available quality here. Thanks a lot! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:54, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the link, I didn't know that existed! As for the images, I didn't want to make it seem like an overload of pictures to articles which already had a lot. I did consider it but then thought it wasn't necessary, but I'll do it in future if needed The R A Z 3R (talk) 20:07, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Readers tend to be more drawn to the pictures than text, so the more the merrier, I say. Jimlaad uploaded every episode from Series 5 and Extreme up until the end of Series 7, but due to space limitations, only the second half of Series 7 remains. You'll need to download VLC Media Player to make the video files work. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:53, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I do still have all the episodes, so I could start uploading them on demand. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:31, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well as you know, I still need Heats A & B of the All-Stars. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:36, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Overrated/Underrated I enjoy seeing people's thought/lists of robots and I was curious who do you think is the most underrated and who do you think is the most overrated robots around and why? It's just a simple question which I'm interested in knowing. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:50, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::That's a very good question, and I've had quite a long thought about this. I think some of the most underrated are the Tetanus robots. Personally, I thought Tetanus 2 and Booster versions in particular were capable of reaching the Semi-Finals; if it weren't for bad luck in S6 of being in the same heat as Razer and in S7 with Tornado. In my opinion, Tetanus 2 would have beaten Raging Reality if they hadn't broken down, but then wouldn't have beaten Razer. Same in Series 5 with 3 Stegs to Heaven; they only seemed to lose because of a breakdown after being on top. In my audited blog of Series 5-7, I managed to make Tetanus 2 reach the Semi-Finals and realize now that I made a mistake in thinking that Booster would lose to Thermidor 2. I genuinely thought the Tetanus robots were all very good, and all three had the ability to go further if it weren't for the luck of the draw or breakdowns. ::In terms of overrated robots, I'd probably go for the Spawn Again (particularly Series 5 and 6). It had a flipper which was hugely powerful, yet this was only demonstrated on rare occasions, such as Evolution and Chip. In Series 6, it could have easily been beaten in every single round (I actually thought Supernova would destroy it in the Heat Final when I first saw the battle). And then, when they finally got the machine right in Series 7, its flipper exploded in the Heat Final, and the best version of Spawn Again was knocked out earlier than Team Scutter had ever been knocked out before. ::Honourable Mentions'': ::Underrated: ::*Corkscrew (series 5/6) ::*Suicidal Tendencies ::*Diotoir ::*General Carnage 2 ::Overrated: ::*Wheely Big Cheese ::*Gemini ::*13 Black ::*Crushtacean The R A Z 3R (talk) 21:10, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Foxic vs M.R. Speed Squared So you saw this battle live, huh? Can you recall any attacks or moments of note that were cut from the edited battle, or the parts surrounding it? Same for any other battles you may have seen that have been on TV. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:35, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Concerning this battle, the crowd booed at the end of the fight, looks like that was edited out, but other than that there were no moments of note, it really was bad. The Foxic/Dead Metal attack lasted longer, but that just showed more of Dead Metal letting the sparks fly. That battle was certainly the most edited, but it made little impact simply due to the lack of content. Some fights were almost as quick as shown on TV, like the battle between Shockwave and Foxic. In the Round 1 battles, everyone could see that Foxic was stuck on the arena wall for about 2 minutes, just slowly going backwards and forwards and there were calls for them to be deemed immobile. Draven chased them a bit and got a hold on Foxic a couple of times, but didn't really do any damage. There was a bigger edit in the second Round 1 battle: Tough As Nails was pushing back and forth with Shockwave for longer than shownshown. The TV showed Shockwave pushing Tough As Nails into the corner before cutting to the crowd, who are celebrating, and the TV misses the moment when Tough As Nails pushed Shockwave back across the arena floor and just escaped Shunt. If memory serves well, Shunt missed an axe blow while moving across to attack. The R A Z 3R (talk) 01:56, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :::That's great, thanks, I'll consider this stuff if it ends up being me who writes the heat article. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:33, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Favourite/Least Favourite/Favourite Design I've seen your lists of your favourite robots, least favourite robots and favourite designs, and I must say, they're quite an interesting collection there. I will admit, I would be quite curious to know what your reasons are, why you rank the robots the way you do, although obviously I'm not trying to force you to do that. Especially the favourite designs. Also, I can't blame you for not liking Foxic. CrashBash (talk) 21:06, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I ought to write more explanations. The reasons for my favourite designs vary from robot to robot. Some I like because of their originality (Barber-Ous - who should have won a Most Original Entry - and Pussycat). Robots like Killertron and Destruct-A-Bubble are because of their bright, daft looks, which then leads me on to Diotoir. When I look at Diotoir, I often can't help but grin. It's fun, furry and flammable, and always provided entertainment. Some of them, like 259 and Revolution 2, look absolutely awesome and deadly to me, even if the latter actually wasn't that dangerous, and robots that look deadly are often to my liking. This leads me to Razer, possibly the most beautiful and deadly robot before the reboot. It looks so menacing, and is the only robot I'd describe as a masterpiece of a design. This leaves Wheely Big Cheese and Dantomkia. Wheely Big Cheese is another robot that, when I look at it, makes me want to smile. It's got the most monstrously huge flipper ever, and it has bright red wheels. I like that. Finally, Dantomkia. Yes, it's my favourite robot, and a big part of the reason is the design. I just... really like it. I can't really explain why. Maybe I just like black and yellow robots with pointy bits. Works with Panic Attack. :I've already described why I dislike some robots, like Crushtacean and Bigger Brother. I probably don't need to explain my dislike for Foxic or T-Wrecks. A lot of my favourite robots are ones which make me go 'Woah. That looks amazing and powerful'. I always enjoy a good spinner, like Carbide, X-Terminator from Series 7, and 259, simply because I enjoy seeing robots get torn to pieces. Who on here doesn't? Discs and rear-hinged flippers are often above the rest for me in terms of entertainment factor, as well as the very occasional axe. Again, I can't really explain why, it's easier to explain out loud. While robots like Tornado, Razer and Firestorm and are all very, very good robots, they just don't seem quite as entertaining to me. I completely get why other users here absolutely love these robots, but I just don't. When I watched Gravity in Series 7, or Dantomkia across all of its career or Carbide in its 2016 heat, they gave me a joy and made me grin in delight. And that, in essence, is why I like the robots I do. :Sorry if this is a bit long. The R A Z 3R (talk) 23:45, August 6, 2016 (UTC) 2016 images Thanks for taking all those screenshots in a short amount of time. I'm going to start updating competitor pages, beginning with Sweeney Todd, so could you put all the images you've uploaded so far onto the Episode 4 article? That way I know what's already been taken, and what I need to snap myself. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:21, August 14, 2016 (UTC)